


The 5 Lives They Loved Each Other, and the 1 They Didn’t.

by SoVeryAverageMe



Category: M&M's Commercials, TV Commercials
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Candy, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, M&Ms, N Things, Reincarnation, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoVeryAverageMe/pseuds/SoVeryAverageMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In every life they love, and in every life they lose. Sometimes even true love is not enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 5 Lives They Loved Each Other, and the 1 They Didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pugglemuggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugglemuggle/gifts), [robustrobot (dearglasses)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=robustrobot+%28dearglasses%29), [lacksley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacksley/gifts).



_1942:_  

“I love you Barbara,” Gail said, “I don’t want you to go.” Their eyes locked on to each other. They stared silently for a while, just enjoying the feeling of being together. 

“I have to. It’s our duty.” Gail turns away from Barbara. “I promise. I promise you this Barbara. We will see each other again. I promise.” Barbara reaches out in an effort to see Gail’s face again.

“You were my first love,” Barbara confesses.

“You are my only love,” Gail said, while turning around to see her again. “I’m sorry for leaving you.”

“At least, you’re leaving me with your love,” she said, while trying to smile bravely.

Gail started to get up, needing to leave soon. Barbara squeezed her hand one more time before they separate. Gail turns to stare at her again. The sound of the world fade away and _everything_ they need to know is captured in each others’ eyes. They stay like that until Barbara has to go.

It’s the last time that Barbara gazes into Gail’s eyes.

 _1956:_  

“I love you Betty,” Gloria said. “I’m so glad things have settled down.” Betty isn’t looking at Gloria. “What’s wrong?”

“What?” Betty says, looking a little frazzled. “I was just thinking…”

“About what?” 

“How lucky I was to meet a gal like you. It’s once in a lifetime.” A dazzling smiles crosses Betty’s lips. Gloria can’t help but to grin back. The world pauses around them, and even the moon seems to shine a little brighter. For that moment only, there is nothing else in the world.

It’s the last time that Gloria would be smiling down at Betty.

_1971:_

“I love you Brenda,” Gina said. It was a picnic under the stars. She breathed in the fresh air and looked up at the night sky. “I’m so glad that we’re here together.” Brenda isn’t paying much attention, she’s too busy looking up at the stars. “It’s almost as beautiful as you.”

Brenda startles and then smiles, “Thanks hon. I was just thinking about the moon.”

“The moon?” Gina teases, a soft smile gracing her lips.

“It just doesn’t look as bright today.”

“It’s because the universe is shining on us instead,” Gina jokes, except that Betty can see the sincerity in her eyes. Gina continues, “It’s fate.”

“Fate?” Something unidentifiable flits across Betty’s face. It goes unnoticed.

“You and I. Gina and Betty taking on the world together.” Gina grasps Betty’s hand tightly and pulls her up. They hold each other close. Gina starts to sway side to side. They begin to move in unison, dancing under the bright stars and the expansive sky. It feels as though the entire universe is looking down upon them.

It’s the last time that Gina dances with Betty.

_1989:_

“I love you Brianna,” Gabrielle said. They’re practically on top of each other as they lounge on the couch. “I’m so glad that you’re mine to love.” 

“But for how long?” Brianna looks pensive. Confusion crosses Gabrielle’s face at the question.

“What kind of question is that? For as long as you let me love you, of course.” Gabrielle’s smiling now.

“It’s just… doesn’t this feel weird,” Brianna questions.

“A good weird though. It’s perfect.” Worry starts to seep into the edges of Gabrielle’s voice.

“I know. Sometimes it seems too perfect.” Brianna gives a strained smile, “Like it’s all going to turn sour someday.”

“Then let’s enjoy today.” Gabrielle reaches out to pull Brianna close. At first Brianna resists, but eventually gives in looking placated.

“You’re right.” Brianna snuggles closer to Gabriella. They spend the entire night that way, soaking in each others’ presence.

It’s the last time that Gabrielle holds Brianna.

_2000:_

“I love you Brooke,” Grace said. She raises her champagne glass to click it with Brooke’s. “To our love in this new century.” Brooke sets her glass down and takes a deep breath. 

“I’m not sure we should do this.” She’s fiddling her hands nervously. Grace hesitantly puts her glass down next to Brooke’s.

“Do you love me?” she asks simply.

“Of course I do,” the reply instantaneous.

“Then nothing else matters when the two of us have found each other.” She gestures at Brooke to get close and when she does, Grace softly caresses her face, while they look at each other. Grace leans in, and Brooke understanding, follows her lead.

It’s the last time that Grace kisses Brooke.

_Present Day:_

“I love you Becca,” Georgie said. It was the perfect date - the two of them sitting at the table with the best view in all of Paris. “I’m so grateful that we found each—” Georgie stops when she sees that Becca has tears silently running down her face.

“I’m sorry.” Her voice can hardly be heard, the whisper taken into the wind.

“You don’t have to say it back, but I love you,” Georgie says trying to comfort her. She couldn’t figure out what went wrong. Why was Becca crying?

“I can’t do this. We can’t do this.” She looks like she’s about to break apart.

“What are you talking about Bec? There’s nothing wrong with us. We’re perfect.” Georgie gives a pained smile.

“That’s the problem. We’re always perfect.” Becca starts to fold in on herself.

“I don’t understand. You’re not making any sense,” Georgie said, begging her to explain.

“It’s not you. It’s Grace and it’s Gina and it’s Gloria and it’s Gail.” Becca starts crying in earnest. “It’s all of them.” She shakes her head, the words stuck in her throat.

Georgie gives a sad smile, “They’re not us.” Becca snaps her head up and looks accusingly at her.

“You knew?” her voice shaking with something akin to rage. Georgie looks away not being able to stand the anger.

“I’d recognize you in any time. I told you, it’s fate.” Georgie eye’s hold a glimmer of hope now.

“I’m done with fate,” her voice getting louder, “I’m done with losing you over and over again.”

“Calm down Bec. You’re making scene.” Georgie reaches out with a comforting hand, but Becca pulls away. “Let’s just enjoy dinner.” Becca falls silent and stares at her.

“Enjoy dinner?” Becca questions with coldness permeating her posture and voice, “I’m not going to sit here and pretend.”

“We’re not pretending. We’re still us. We still love each other.” Desperation leaks through Georgie’s voice.

“You don’t get it. We are pretending. We’re pretending our love is green and fresh and new. That it’s full of hope, when in reality it’s brown and rusted with age and wear. That our love story ended years before we were even alive.”

Becca stops and looks at down at her lap, she doesn’t want to see Georgie reaction.

“Why won’t you give us a chance?”

“I’ve given us enough chances. It’s not worth it.” Becca gets up out of her seat and Georgie hurries to follow.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m not yours to love anymore.” Georgie stops chasing after her in shock. Becca says no more as she moves away. Georgie’s eyes never leave her, but Becca never turns around.

It’s the first time Becca walks away from Georgie. It won’t be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> There is no explanation. Blame Nic. That's all.


End file.
